Date mit einem Hobbit
by Francesca Cassandra
Summary: Hannah hat ein Meet-and-Greet mit Elijah Wood gewonnen. Und das Treffen entwickelt sich besser, als sie je gedacht hätte.


Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte, die ich schon vor einigen Jahren verfasst habe (quasi eine Jugendsünde^^).

* * *

Hannah saß in dem großen weißen Sessel in einem Hotel in Los Angeles und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sie hatte tatsächlich bei der "Meet and Greet"-Aktion von YAM! gewonnen und würde nun bald ihrem allergrößten Idol gegenüberstehen - Elijah Wood!

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein bulliger Typ im Anzug kam rein und sah sich rasch, aber gründlich im Raum um. Er war es auch gewesen, der die Taschen von Hannah und Julia Hagedorn, der YAM!-Reporterin, die Hannah begleitete, durchsucht und die Beiden einer kurzen Leibesvisitation unterzogen hatte. Der Bodyguard schien mit seiner Sondierung zufrieden zu sein und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Der junge Mann, der daraufhin den Raum betrat, hätte man Hannah nicht extra vorstellen müssen. Sie hatte Dutzende von Postern von ihm zu Hause und kannte alle seine Filme.

Elijah trug ein T-Shirt und normale Jeans. Seine lockigen Haare schrien nach einem Kamm. Er lächelte, kam auf Hannah zu und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

"Hi! Ich bin Elijah.", sagte er auf Englisch.

Als ob Hannah das nicht wüsste! Sie gab ihm schüchtern die Hand und sagte:

"Ich bin Hannah. Es ist wirklich sehr nett dich zu treffen."

Sie gab sich Mühe, deutlich zu sprechen und nicht allzu sehr zu stottern, obwohl sie so aufgeregt war, dass ihr das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte. Aus der Nähe waren seine himmelblauen Augen noch atemberaubender.

"Oh, wirklich? Meine Schwester heißt auch so."

Beinahe hätte Hannah "Ich weiß" gesagt, aber sie wollte nicht besserwisserisch rüberkommen.

Elijah begrüßte auch Julia. Dann zückte Julia ihre Kamera und ließ Elijah und Hannah nebeneinander Stellung nehmen. Elijah legte sogar einen Arm um Hannahs Schultern. Hannah lächelte selig in die Kamera und versuchte, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Nachdem Julia ein paar Bilder geschossen hatte, setzten sich Elijah, Hannah und Julia in die weißen Sessel, die um einen kleinen Tisch gruppiert waren. Hannah konnte Elijah ein paar Fragen stellen, während Julia das Gespräch mit ihrem Aufnahmegerät dokumentierte und noch ein paar Fotos machte. Hannah kam es vor, als wären nur ein paar Minuten vergangen, als der Bodyguard zu Julia ging und sagte:

"Leider muss Herr Wood jetzt los. Er hat noch andere Termine"

Hannah war sehr enttäuscht. Aber Julia hatte ja schon gesagt, dass das Treffen nicht allzu lange dauern würde. Und es war ja wirklich toll gewesen. Der Bodyguard reichte Elijah ein Foto und einen Stift. Elijah unterschrieb auf dem Bild, dann drehte er es um und schrieb schnell etwas auf die Rückseite. Er legte das Bild, mit dem Foto nach oben, auf den Tisch und reichte Hannah die Hand.

"War wirklich nett, dich kennen gelernt zu haben.", sagte er und schüttelte Hannah die Hand.

Am liebsten hätte Hannah seine Hand nicht wieder losgelassen, aber sie riss sich zusammen, lächelte und sagte:

"Es hat mich wirklich, wirklich sehr gefreut, dich getroffen zu haben."

Dann schüttelte Elijah die Hand von Julia, verabschiedete sich und ging zusammen mit dem Bodyguard hinaus. Hannahs Blick glitt auf das Autogrammfoto auf dem Tisch. Sie nahm es an sich und folgte Julia aus dem Hotelzimmer. Erst nachdem sie in ihrem eigenen Hotelzimmer war, das sie während ihres zweitägigen Aufenthaltes in L.A. bewohnte, schaute sie sich das Bild und vor allem die Rückseite genauer an. Sie las den kurzen Text, der dort stand mehrmals durch. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was dort stand.

"Ich find dich süß. Komm` bitte heute Abend um acht in das Restaurant "Petit Cherie". Warte an der Bar."

Hannah konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Elijah Wood, ihr absoluter Traumstar, lud sie zu einem Date ein? Nachdem sie sich bei dem Portier des Hotels erkundigt hatte, ob es das Restaurant gab und wo es lag, rief sie ihre beste Freundin an. Die dachte natürlich, dass Hannah sie auf dem Arm nehmen wollte. Doch dann sagte sie:

"Geh doch einfach hin. Was hast du denn zu verlieren? Wenn er nicht kommt, gehst du eben einfach wieder. Und du musst mir alles haarklein erzählen, wenn du wieder da bist. Mein Gott, hast du ein Schwein.", sagte Hannahs Freundin, bevor sie sich verabschiedete und auflegte.

Hannah war irre aufgeregt, als sie in das Restaurant hineinging. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun einen mittellangen Rock und eine Bluse. Sie hatte die Sachen ursprünglich für das "Meet and Greet" mitgenommen, sich aber dann doch für eine normale Hose und ein Shirt entschieden. Sie befürchtete schon, dass man sie vielleicht gar nicht erst in das Restaurant hineinließ. Der Empfangschef musterte sie zwar etwas irritiert wegen ihres Alters, aber er rief nicht den Sicherheitsdienst oder ähnliches. Er zeigte nur auf die Bar, als Hannah sagte, dass sie mit jemandem verabredet sei und sagte, dass sie so lange dort warten könne.

Hannah setzte sich auf einen Barhocker und winkte ab, als der Barkeeper sie fragte, ob sie was trinken wolle. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war kurz vor 20:00 Uhr. Sie dachte über diese seltsame Einladung nach. War es wirklich nur ein Scherz gewesen? Nach ein paar Minuten tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. Sie dachte schon, dass sie dem Empfangschef doch suspekt vorgekommen war und er sie bitten wollte zu gehen. Aber als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie direkt in Elijahs Gesicht. Er war mit einem hellblauen Hemd, einer Jackettjacke und einer Hose mit Knick bekleidet. Außerdem trug er eine Sonnenbrille, die sicher verhindern sollte, dass er erkannt wurde. Er lächelte sie an und sagte:

"Schön, dass du gekommen bist."

Dann bot er ihr den Arm an und sie gingen zu dem kleinen Stehtisch des Empfangschefs. Er sah Elijah an, verzog aber keine Miene. Entweder erkannte er Elijah nicht oder hier gingen öfters Stars essen und er war das schon gewöhnt.

"Casey Connor, ein Tisch für zwei Personen.", sagte Elijah.

Der Empfangschef schaute in das große Buch, das vor ihm lag, nickte und winkte einen Kellner heran. Er sagte:

"Führen sie die Herrschaften an Tisch Siebzehn."

Elijah und Hannah folgten dem Kellner. Hannah überlegte, wo sie den Namen "Casey Connor" schon mal gehört hatte. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. So hieß der Charakter, den Elijah in dem Film "The Faculty" dargestellt hatte. Der Kellner wies auf einen Tisch und sagte:

"Bitte. Ich bringe ihnen gleich die Speisekarte."

Nachdem der Kellner gegangen war und sie Platz genommen hatten, setzte Elijah die Sonnenbrille ab. Er lächelte Hannah an und sagte:

"Ich hatte wirklich Bedenken, ob du auch kommst. Ich wollte dich unbedingt wieder sehen. Ich finde dich nämlich wirklich süß."

Hannah wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Plötzlich schrillte es im ganzen Restaurant.

"Was ist das?", fragte Hannah irritiert.

"Vielleicht ist das der Feueralarm.", antwortete Elijah.

Hannah wollte noch etwas sagen. Aber Elijah war weg. Genauso wie die anderen Leute und das gesamte Restaurant. Hannah blickte sich verwirrt um und begriff plötzlich, warum alles weg war und woher der Lärm kam.

"_Von wegen Feueralarm!_", dachte sie frustriert und schaltete ihren Wecker aus.

Sie sank seufzend zurück auf ihr Bett. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Und sie hatte ihn nicht zum ersten Mal gehabt. Seit sie vor einer Woche an der "Meet and Greet"-Aktion teilgenommen hatte, träumte sie jede Nacht davon, dass sie nicht nur gewonnen, sondern sogar ein richtiges Date mit ihrem Lieblingsstar hatte.

Sie hoffte, dass sie tatsächlich gewinnen würde. Ein Treffen mit Elijah Wood war ihr allergrößter Traum.

Und wer weiß… Vielleicht werden manche Träume ja doch wahr.


End file.
